The present invention relates generally to an educational kit for teaching construction framing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a scale model of a residential, conventionally framed structure provided in a kit, the purpose of which is to teach the proper techniques, methods and structural relationships utilized in modern wood frame construction.
Wooden frame construction has been the primary means of construction utilized in building residential structures since at least as early as colonial times. The reason that wood framing was widely adopted as the preferred method for framing a structure was that the necessary raw material was plentiful and could be easily shaped and joined to as needed to form a structure suitable for a residential dwelling. The earliest form of wood frame structures were typically constructed from large rough hewn wooden members that were joined by creating mortise and tennon joints. This method is referred to as post and beam construction. In a post and beam structure, the structural members were formed into large frame structures that included numerous vertical supporting columns and horizontal beam members extending between each of the columns. Once the frame was constructed the open areas within the frames were infilled utilizing various techniques including stucco, straw thatch and plank siding.
A similar technique that was utilized during this particular era was the traditional log home. Log homes were formed by stacking repetitive layers of interlocked logs on top of one another by cutting simple saddle joints into the ends of the logs and staking the logs in an alternating pattern along the side walls and then along the front and back walls. The gaps between the logs were then packed with a suitable material in order to stop the penetration of the elements.
Both the post and beam and stacked log methods for framing remained widely popular because the rudimentary nature of the tools utilized in construction at the time limited the ability of the carpenter to easily and quickly change the overall profile of the rough log. In the interest of expediency, these techniques allowed the carpenter to utilize rough logs to easily and quickly construct a wood structure.
As was the case with most trades, the skills necessary to properly construct a structure were passed down along generational lines. Fathers and grandfathers would teach the children how to properly utilize wood working tools and more importantly the proper techniques and methods that were necessary to construct a dwelling structure.
Over time, through the industrialization of the country, the tools available for shaping wood structural members became more sophisticated. The formation of wooden dwelling structures evolved quickly as the ability to easily modularize and standardize wood framing methods became common place. The wood materials that were previously were limited in use to only rough formed members were being formed into standardized dimensional lumber pieces. Logs were being cut into structural framing members having standard dimensions such as 2×4's and the like. As dimensional lumber became more commonplace, the techniques for creating wooden structures changed and evolved to utilize the newly available framing materials. Specifically, the walls themselves became unitary structures that serve as the bearing members for the structure. Rather than framing the structure with post and beam frames, the entire wall structure was formed from periodic spaced framing members that were joined at their tops by a beam or top plate allowing all of the wall framing members to work together to provide the necessary structural support. Wood structures were typically framed utilizing a series of vertical framing members that extended from the foundation all the way to the roof line with the intermediate floor structures supported within the walls by hanging them from the wall structures. This technique for framing a structure was referred to as balloon framing.
As framing methods further evolved, other methods of assembling the necessary dimensional lumber members emerged. Conventional framing in today's residential construction industry is typically a newer variation of balloon framing that is referred to as platform framing, where a floor structure is created upon which a single story wall is erected and a second floor structure is then erected on the top of the wall structure. In this manner, the wall structure is interrupted at each floor level by a floor structure and the floor is supported by a wall that is placed directly beneath it. This method of framing has become the preferred framing method and is widely used throughout the industry. Generally, the methods of innovation in the construction industry today are simply variations of materials and installation methods for constructing a platform style stick framed structure.
Additionally, while the materials and methods for creating a wood framed structure have typically changed over time, the manner in which the necessary skills for framing a wood structure are transferred to newer generations of carpenters has not. Generally, carpenters today learn the methods and techniques for framing a wood frame structure by working with someone who has experience in this type of construction. In this manner, the carpenter receives on the job training by building using his own hands to construct the structure while being supervised and directed by a more experienced carpenter. However, when learning to construct a structure in this manner, the carpenter also tends to learn the particular quirks or terminology that the older carpenter may utilize. The drawback is that these terms and techniques may not be universal or standard in the industry. Further, as since modern materials and techniques are changing much more quickly, it may not be proper for a new carpenter to adopt the older and possibly outdated techniques utilized by an older carpenter. Finally, since fewer and fewer people are going into the carpentry trade, the pool for skilled carpenters has been greatly reduced therefore also providing fewer experienced carpenters to pass along the necessary knowledge for creating wood framed structures.
There is therefore a need for a means and method for teaching the techniques and technology necessary for constructing a wood framed structure. Further there is a need for a teaching device whereby an carpenter can learn the proper materials, techniques and methods utilized in constructing a conventional wood framed structure while ensuring that the methods and techniques that are conveyed utilize correct terminology, incorporate any modernized methods and materials and provide a standardized knowledge base upon which a the new carpenter can build.